The Tunnels Light
by ResistedReality
Summary: Bella has to watch the closest thing to a brother, Jacob slowly destory himself with guilt over the death of his wife. Will she be able to save him from this downward spiral? Who is the new stranger in town, will Jacob share his Bella? M rated for Lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I own nothing about these Characters - I just own my twisted thoughts behind this particular plot ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A friend in Need<p>

She doesn't remember the smell of dew dipped grass being so intense in this area of Forks. As Bella turned onto the last street before her house she could hear the growing cheers and rants from the fleeting crowd growing more faint as she increased the distance between them and her. Football wasn't really her thing, but to please her sport fanatic father she attended the occasional game to keep him company. Not that he needed it; Charlie spent most of the game on his feet in either bliss or rage pending on the score. Bella spent more time hiding her face from the crowd who grew more intrigued with her father dance about on his chair than on the game itself. So when Charlie had offered to take her for a few Daddy Daughter celebration brews Bella had kindly opted out, instead coaxing Charlie's best friend Billy Black to take her place. Billy was never one to turn down a drinking opportunity so it wasn't a big effort on Bella's part to escape the invitation. At 27 Bella still had to promise her father she'd go straight home, and lock the doors behind her.

_I really need to get my own place _she thought to herself as she waved off their continuous stream of protective orders.

Wrapping her arms around her she picked up the pace as Bella noticed the chill setting into the air. Cursing at herself for not taking the extra 40 seconds it would have taken to go back into the house and grab the extra jacket instead convincing herself it was a warmer than usual night. She began to fumble through her jean pocket for her house keys as her porch light came into view in the distance. Bella relaxed her muscles a little knowing warmth was only a few yards away. Glancing up at the sky Bella wondered what on earth she was still doing here in Forks. Not a star in the sky, hidden beyond a grey velvet blanket. As it were most nights here. The weather is certainly not something that can attract anyone to live in such a damp, cold miserable place. She remembers in high school joking with friends about how this town was the asshole of the earth, it was much funnier back then when everyone held dreams of big escapes, and lavish lives. Bella was one of only a very small handful of those friends who never made it onto the freedom bus.

_You're still young Bella _she thought to herself, _not all the doors have been clo-_

Bella's pocket began to vibrate; interrupting her thoughts. She quickly fumbled for the answer button to stop the loud ringtone piercing through the night's silence.

"Bella Swan?" A middle aged sounding man asked.

"Yes?" replied Bella "Who is this?"

"My name is Thomas, I'm calling form Forks Base Hospital" the voice continued

Bella could not help the sigh that followed, the all too familiar dialogue continued between the two.

"Is Jacob ok?" Bella asked, the conversation was almost routine now.

"He is fine" the voice took on an empathetic tone, he too had made this call to Bella before "But we're keeping him in for observation; I'm afraid he's been asking for you Miss Swan"

"I gathered as much" Bella answered "I will be there soon"

And with that she hung up and tucked the phone back into her pocket. Bella hissed into the night, her feet took on a more of a stomp than a walk as her anger got the better of her. She turned the key into the lock of her front door and kicked it open. Curling her fingers around her jacket hanging by the door she spun on her feet and sighed heavily as she left the house again.

As Bella drove towards the hospital the oversized pick up roared in protest with her. It too was sick of this journey. Pulling into the car park Bella managed to find a spot not far from the main entrance. It was not busy this late at night and the vastness of spaces almost mocked her as she pulled her truck into the spot and let the engine grind to a stop. Pausing behind the wheel Bella fought with her emotions to gather composure before she had to see Jake. With her hands gripping the steering wheel she lowered her forehead to rest on them, breathing deep.

_C'mon, get a grip he needs you _she told herself

Images of her best friend Victoria flashed through her mind, she winced and closed her eyes even tighter in an attempt to push them from her memory but she already knew that wouldn't work. She'd tried many times before. Exhaling heavily Bella stepped from the truck, making the all too family trip through the front doors of the hospital. Staff glanced at the young lady, no longer a stranger to them. She saw the looks of sympathy on their eyes and avoided making eye contact as best she could. As she approached the desk the silence was broken fiercely by Jacobs bellowing voice.

"The Fuck I do! Get that shit away from me you bitch!"

Bella nodded to the receptionist, there was no need to ask where Jacob Black was, everyone in the hospital already new. She turned and made her way into the examining room off to the right. Smiling politely at the Officer standing at the door she took a deep breath and entered the room.

Jacob's eyes snapped to hers as she walked towards him. Bella was instantly overcome with sadness. Where was her Jacob, her childhood friend, her protector? Looking towards the bed she only saw a shell of his exhausted remains. His beautiful tan skin and towering height remained. But his eyes were empty. His facial features were sunken and shallow and his adorable smile now just a distant memory. Bella opened her mouth to say something to him but promptly closed it again. There was nothing to say, it had already been said many times before. For 8 months Bella had watched the man she loved as much as a brother slowly destroy himself. His tattered shirt stained with the remminants of fresh vomit, the smell scorching her nostrils. His arms showed the evidence of his reason for this hospital visit. Jacob saw her staring at the fresh tracks down his arms and changed his position in order to hide them from her.

"What are you doing here Bella?" he growled. But his voice took a tone of relief, he won't admit it but she knew he was glad to see her

"Well who else do you think is going to show up Jake?" she replied, it was harsh but they both knew it was truth. Billy Black, Jacob's father no longer answered these late night calls. Jake had not spoken to him in months. Billy had told him he refused to watch his son killing himself.

"Mr Black, it will help with the pain, and you can sleep" the young nurse pleaded, holding the syringe just out of his reach.

It was then Bella noticed the large white bandage across the top of his thigh. It was thick and had extra padding beneath it.

"What happened to that?" she asked, nodding towards the noticeable wound.

"Stabbed myself" Jake smirked.

_Jesus, he is proud of himself _Bella thought

"You put that thing near me and I'll stab you with it" He snarled at nurse, who promptly rolled her eyes in frustration and walked out of the room.

With the two of them left in the room Jake sunk into the bed, his heavy shoulders falling slightly. Bella saw him look away from her and this is where she knew his guilt had begun to set in. Slowly she approached the bed, sitting beside him she reached down to touch his hand.

"Jake" she whispered, barely audible

It was then Jake began to sob. Bella curled her fingers around the back of his neck, pulling him into her. Jake reached out; cupping her hips in his massive hands he pulled her to him. He buried his head into her shoulder and wrapped his arms tightly around her. His sobs growing louder as Bella too now wiped her own tears into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry" he sobbed

"Shhh" Bella whispered "It's going to be ok"

But Bella was not sure it would be ok. She had watched her closest friend destroy himself with drugs for too long now. Bella had tried everything she could possibly think of to help Jake. But in the end she has resigned to the fact that she will just have to be here to pick up the pieces until the day Jake decides to help himself. She felt his body shaking beneath her and she knew he was having a hard time coming down off his latest fix.

"Why won't you take the pain relief?" She asked

"It's not relief, they want to sedate me" he snapped "Like some wounded animal"

"Jake what the fuck are you doing stabbing yourself with a knife?" Bella scorned "You could have killed yourself"

"Who said it was a knife?" Jacob replied

"What?...well what did you use?" Bella sat back up, looking him in the eyes. She tried to blink back the tears she'd already been soaking into Jake's shoulder.

"Wooden stake" Jack answered "They had to go cutting into it to get it all out apparently"

Bella cringed.

"Yeah ok, that's enough" she replied

Reaching up Bella wiped away the fresh tears that had formed droplets against Jake's cheekbones. He wasn't the same man, the same friend. Eight months of torturing himself for not dying with his wife Victoria, Bella's best friend had taken its toll. Her face was again in the front of Bella's memory. Her beautiful red hair falling in curls around her porcelain face. Her smile so infectious and genuine. Bella wish she had refused to identify her for the police. The picture of her lying on the cold slab of metal, her face bruised and battered, her hair stained with blood, her beautiful red lips so cold and blue has haunted Bella's sleep since the day it happened.

"I miss her so much Bells" Jake sobbed

"Me too sweetheart" Bella smiled softly back at Jake

* * *

><p><strong>AN - I have skipped the prologue and jumped straight into the story, it's not going to be an overly large novel.<strong>

**Edward is on his way, promise ;)**

**Please R&R - I always value opinions.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I know my first Chapter was small, but I wanted to just give you guys a bit of a taste to see if you'd like what you read. This chapter contains some graphic sexual references, and some violence – reader discretion advised. They will be a bit lengthier from now on in. Don't worry; Edward is on his way ;) **_

_When enough is enough_

**Disclaimer – I own nothing**

It was past 3am by the time Bella was curling herself up in her bed. Her father was long ago asleep; his snores could be heard through 2 doors and a staircase. This was Bella's indication that he had drunk way to much this evening. And as she saw no missed calls she can only assume he had not noticed her old pick up missing from the drive as he arrived home. Although for this she was grateful. She had grown tired of trying to defend Jake to Charlie who loved the boy but had given up on him along with his father. It wasn't always the case; Charlie had fought for Jake right alongside her but Bella is, and always will be the love of Charlie's life. And to watch the battle scar her over and over again he grew bitterness towards Jake that not even she could mend.

Bella blinked back tears as she remembered when it was an awkward threesome. Jake and Victoria, so in love always glad to have Bella hang on in their plans. Bella grew up with both of them and adored them equally. Victoria was her best friend, her confidant; Jake her protector. Together they were Bella's world. Bella had gladly stood beside her best friend as she married her soul mate. When they had approached her to not only announce the news of their soon to be extended family but to ask Bella to be godmother she fell into a sea of tears in both their arms. She began to sob at this memory, rolling onto her side she stared at the photograph on her dresser of her and her best friend. It was taken the day after Graduation; both of them were badly hung over from the nights alcoholic events but were still so happy. They're oversized darkened sunglasses concealing the night's fun filled escapade. As Bella watched the infectious smile spread over Victorias face, even from a photograph, she couldn't help but smile back.

It was lunchtime before Bella began to stir. Charlie would already be gone to work as his role as Chief of Police so Bella took her time rising. She knew at some point she would be receiving word from Jake that he has been released so she had time to think of an excuse not to visit him on the reserve. Jake had his own place, seeing as how he was kicked out of home but with no skills in living alone Bella tried to avoid his place as much as possible. Upon her last visit she can't remember what appalled her more, the vast collection of pornography laying opening in view or the half eaten takeout meals contributing to science research. As predicted the phone downstairs started to ring. Bella took her time covering up and making her way down to answer.

"Hello?" she answered

"Hey" Jakes voice was barely above a whisper and riddled with embarrassment. "Just thought I'd let...Well you know, I'm ok and shit"

"Jake..." Bella began, but stopped. The routine was old and she was far too tired; "Ok, thanks"

"I know you're pissed, I know" he repeated

"There's no point Jake, you won't listen to anyone; even me so why waste my breath"

She heard him sigh, it was muffled as he tried to disguise it but it was clear to her all the same.

"I do listen to you, I love you Bells" he pleaded "Please just don't leave me too"

The last comment stung her. She knew he feared her turning her back on him, like everyone else had already done. His fear is not without reason as the thought has crossed her mind many times. Jake was not himself when he was on drugs. He was violent, even towards Bella. She was scared of him more and more these days. There had been times he has pushed her, or raised a hand to her only to gain control of himself enough to be able to turn away from her; releasing his anger on the nearest door, wall or other hard surface.

_It's only a matter of time though isn't it? _She thought to herself. Bella had been quiet longer than she thought.

"Bells?" came the shaky voice on the phone. This was not her violent Jake. This was Jake feeling sorry for himself and wanting someone to tell him he's not crazy. She'd seen this Jake after many episodes.

"I'm not going anywhere Jake; but I have to go for now. "she lied

"Wait" he replied "Can I come see you?" there was such a nervous plea in his voice.

"Here? You think Charlie is going to like coming home to find you here? After what you did to his front door last time?" she knew the reminder hurt him but there was no way to soften this blow. Jake; on a cocktail of drugs had kicked the door off its hinges last time he was here. Charlie had to draw his weapon to try to gain control of the situation, only to have Jake grab the barrel and press it to his forehead falling to his knees begging Charlie to kill him. The memory brought fresh tears to sting Bella's eyes.

"Well what about you come here?"

Bella cringed at his suggestion, but did not see many options. Jake stumbled at her hesitation.

"I..well the place doesn't look as bad as before" he laughed "I've got it looking better these days"

Bella surrendered and organised a time to visit Jake at 5pm after she had time to do some things first. She was curious now after hearing him say he'd cleaned up, if he really had or not. Bella had her doubts but kept them to herself.

Five approach quickly. Bella busied herself organising dinner for Charlie when he finished his shift. Lasagne, she left in the oven. On the kitchen table she left a note

_**Called into work  
>shouldn't be a late shift but don't wait up, dinner is in the oven for you<br>Love you, Bella**_

Ok so it wasn't the exact truth. But in turn by lying she was saving her father the trouble of worrying himself sick about her. It was also easy to lie about being called into work. Bella worked at the Local Youth Centre and Refuge. Having studied psychology she was able to work on the overnight shifts, dealing with any emergency call in cases, and also supervising youths that were at the site. Bella loved her work, and never saw being called a hassle. She loved being able to help teenagers, giving them the chance to take a new direction.

Bella drove towards the reserve, trying as hard as possible not to roar the engine as she passed homes beginning their evening routines. Bella was somewhat of a celebrity here, with her beautiful pale skin and auburn hair with its beautiful natural wave. She was not one to blend in. Bella had the same awe for them, with their amazingly tanned well toned skin, not a blemish to be seen on anyone here. She tried to take special care to roll past Jake's father's house, not using the accelerator until she was sure she was beyond hearing distance.

Jake was standing on his porch as she pulled down into his drive. As her car pulled up to the fence he leaped down the stairs, two at a time. Bella wondered how that hurt his wound on his thigh but saw nothing but a smile on his face. He jumped the front gate instead of opening it.

_Show off_ she thought.

Bella opened the door as Jake approached, not giving him the opportunity to do so himself. He instinctively held it open as she flashed him a smile and walked towards the door, soon as he closed the door behind her she felt him approach right up close.

"I wasn't sure if you were going to come" he smiled

_Wait a minute, is that alcohol I can smell on his breath? _Bella suddenly grew tense. Had he been drinking? Jake had not touched alcohol since the accident, or so she thought. Bella slowed her pace, not sure if she wanted to go inside any longer. She decided on small talk outside first.

"So what did you get up to today?" She asked, pausing on the porch to block Jake heading to the door.

"Worked on my bike some" he replied "as well as clean, told you I was domesticated now"

"Jake, don't get pissed at me ok?" She pleaded "But have you had something to drink"

Bella saw his face lie before he opened his lips to do so.

"No" Jake lied "why would you think I'd be drinking, do I sound drunk to you?"

"I can smell it, on your breath" she answered

"I might have had a quick brew with Sam earlier, but that is it" he then added.

"So instead of no, it's a yes" said Bella

"What's with the fucking lecture Bells?" Jake growled

Bella raised her eyebrow to Jake; he knew what the lecture was for. She could see his mind ticking over, thinking back to the day he lost her. The stupid argument that made her drive away, the even more stupid decision to drive after drinking to try to chase her down. It was all too sudden, the clip of the cars, the accident, Jake does not remember most of it, or he is not going to admit if he does. But he knows why it happened; he knows he was at fault. He knows it was him who killed his wife and unborn daughter. And he has never touched a drop of alcohol since that day. So why would a man this stubborn suddenly pick up a "quick brew" no matter who asked him.

"Jake – "Bella begun

"Jesus Bella, give it a fucking rest already" Jake pushed her aside walking into the house.

Bella hesitated, she was not sure she wanted to go inside with Jake. Her mind started to think of excuses but none sounded reasonable enough to use so with a sigh she followed Jake inside. Once entering she realised he wasn't lying about cleaning up. The house looked completely different. There were no signs of pornography laying anywhere. Not even a dirty dish. Looking through the lounge into the kitchen she noticed the only dirty items on the sink were a breakfast bowl and mug. Bella smile, she was impressed. For now, she will forget that he had been drinking.

"Wow Jake, this is pretty nice" she smiled warmly.

"Told you so" Jake grinned at the compliment.

The evening wasn't as bad as Bella predicted. Jake took no further attempts to drink and they just enjoyed each other's company. They played cards, to which Bella lost miserably and Jake celebrated a little too enthusiastically. They then watched a movie; Jake's choice so it was Battle LA. He was such an adrenalin junkie. It was 11pm before Bella had bothered to check the time. She was a little shocked to see it so late.

"I should have got going a while ago" she replied as she stretched.

Taking her mug into the kitchen to rinse she heard Jake approach behind her. She felt him press against her, forcing her hips to rest against the sink.

"Please stay" he whispered, his breath felt warm against her ear.

"Jake" Bella sighed "What are you doing"

His hands were on her hips, his fingers toying with the waistband of her track pants. She felt his warm fingers against her skin and her pants being lowered down below her hips. Bella tried to turn to face Jake but he pushed her harder into the sink, pinning her. Her hands were on his, she tried to pull them from beneath her clothing but he held his grip.

"Let go Jake" her voice shaking but firm.

"Bells please" he turned her to face him, one hand sliding up along her bare stomach, his fingers tracing her skin he cupped her face in his other. She felt his fingers fighting against her bra, trying to expose her breasts and she pushed him back as hard as she could. It was to no avail, she was helpless against his massive frame. He leaned into her, his weight causing her to gasp as he pushed against her. His lips came down to kiss her, he felt so warm that for a moment Bella did not fight, she felt his soft lips against hers and she welcomed the emotion that overwhelmed her. Her eyes closed briefly and she returned his kiss. The moment she weakened she felt a moan from deep within him. His eagerness could be felt as he pressed his hips into hers. He was growing hard beneath his jeans and he grinded it against her. It all suddenly became too real. Bella pulled away, taking a second to open her eyes, she saw him lick his lips as he looked down at her, the hunger so evident in his eyes. Jake immediately leant down to kiss her again.

"No" Bella insisted "I mean it Jake, this isn't going to happen ok"

"Why not?" he hissed" What's so wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you" Bella snapped "I'm just not going to fuck you ok"

Jakes hand still underneath Bella's clothing gripped into her skin tight, causing her to wince. His mouth twisted into a snarl. He leant down, pressing his lips against her again, his tongue entering her, hungry, angry and wanting more. Bella was taken aback by his sudden lunge at her. Before she could react his hands had slipped beneath her panties, her track pants had fallen to the floor around her ankles.

"I need you Bella, I need you so fucking bad" Jake whispered, his lips once again found hers.

His fingers had slid between her thighs; Bella's gasp was one of panic and pleasure. She wasn't sure what she should feel. She didn't want this, but her fight against Jake had weakened. Jake's fingers found her swollen clit and she felt her knees buckle against his touch, the pleasure shooting up her thighs like lightening. Jake felt her body's reaction and growled instinctively. His body shivered against hers as she felt him bite down on her bottom lip, causing her to moan without realising. Jake lifted both his hands under her ass, lifting her to sit on the sink, her panties falling into a heap on the floor. Glancing down Bella saw just how much Jake wanted this, the bulge between his thighs standing painfully hard against his jeans. She didn't see when Jake reached into the drawer beside her; she only saw the small leather pouch he was holding. He was smiling at her.

"Want to make this amazing?" He smirked

Realisation started to set in as Bella saw the small orange capped syringe he pulled from the parcel. Fear now replaced the arousal that was only seconds ago pulsing through her.

"Jake what the fucking hell are you doing" she spat "are you out of your god damn mind?"

"I won't give you much" Jake replied "just enough to take you over the edge".

Bella pushed Jake back with all her force, surprised to see him stagger backwards this time. He was not expecting that. Bella jumped off the sink, promptly swooping down to pick up her panties and pants. She quickly dressed as Jake looked on wide eyed.

"Ok Ok, I'll put it away" he fumbled, packing the equipment back into the pouch.

Bella pushed him out of the way and was surprised and relieved to see him step aside, following her as she collected her keys off the kitchen table and head towards the door.

"Bella, wait" Jake called after her.

"Just leave it Jake" She snapped back at him. Without turning around she swung open the front door. Just as she went to step through Jake's massive hand appeared on the door, slamming it closed before her. He came to rest his body against it, coming close to look into her eyes.

"Just let me explain" he lowered his voice "Before you leave"


	3. Chapter 3

_I know I know, Sorry about the delay – thank you to those who messaged me to check what was happening – I love that you are asking questions, means you're thinking about it! Hope you like it – please Review, I love to hear your comments or thoughts. _

Edward saw the lights of the small town of Forks coming into view. He sighed heavily to himself, ignoring the comment from the gruff man behind the wheel beside him.

"It's not going to be as bad as you think" he reassured Edward "Besides, you always said you prefer the night, well welcome to the darkest city in the United States"

Edward didn't reply, he turned to watch the blur of forest outside his passenger window. As it started to disperse he watched as small buildings began to surround him. The street lights against the misty rain left a glow around the solid structures. Edward stretched as best he could in the small seat; pulling his trench coat across his broad shoulders further. The streets were deserted as they flashed past a local tavern he noticed the only lights inside were the illumination from the beverage chillers. They pulled into a small run down building with the motel sign flickering above its second story window.

"I'll contact the refuge tomorrow" spoke to driver again "the manager doesn't know everything but knows enough"

He handed Edward a cell phone and nodded towards the back seat.

"I'll be back tomorrow morning to take you around and get you organised, tonight however this is home" he looked past Edward into the darkly lit entrance to the motel.

"Home" Edward repeated sarcastically. He reached over into the back seat to collect his overnight bag. He opened the door, pausing before he got out.

"Phil listen" Edward started "thanks, I don't think I said that yet"

"Let's just get through the next few weeks before you thank me" smiled Phil.

Edward watched as Phil drove down further before turning out of site. Standing at the door Edward pressed the small buzzer and waited. He looked down the street, still a little shocked at the complete absence of life. Not even a dog barking. The air was as still as the night was dead.

"He-Hello?" A sleepy female voice stammered.

Edward glanced down at his watch; it was just past 1am.

"Yeah, is it possible to get a room?"

Edward waited for more than the silence that was answering him. It must have been 30 seconds before the voice travelled through the speakerphone.

"Uh sure" she was a lot brighter "I'll be right down"

Edward could hear her smiling. He shook his head, no matter how many women tell him how his voice turned them on; he still failed to hear it.

She saw the petite woman's silhouette come into view as she turned on a small desk lamp and proceeded to head towards the door. As she came into clearer view Edward notice she was wearing a sheer camisole underneath her much thicker towelling nightgown. Both garments were white. Her curves easily noticed as her gown drifted open with her steps. She looked up through the glass door to see Edward watching her. He couldn't hear it but could have sworn she gasped when she saw him. She paused for a few moments, looking into his eye she looked lost for a brief second, before he noticed her face flush as she smiled sheepishly and unlocked the door.

She licked her lips and cleared her throat

"Well Hi" she smiled "C'mon in"

She stood aside, letting Edward nod politely and step into the warmth of the small room.

"My names Jessica" she called from behind him as she locked the door "but please call me Jess"

As she walked around to stand behind the counter she instinctively went to pull her gown around her to cover from the chill, but saw Edward staring at her thighs from beneath her camisole and hesitated. Leaving a not so subtle gap she leant over the books behind the counter.

"How many days are you looking at?" she asked

"Just need it for the night" Edward replied, noticing the look of disappointment blanket her face.

"Oh ok, well.." she turned towards the key safe on the wall behind her, pulling out a key she turned back towards him "I live upstairs in number 4. If you need anything anytime you can just call the extension on the phone or swing by and knock" her smile was more than inviting.

Edward was more than tempted. It has been a while since he had felt the touch of a woman. Her smell was a painful reminder of that. He watched her pulse beating beneath the skin on her décolletage and felt himself starting to stir beneath his jeans.

Jessica took the form Edward had been completing as a way of distracting himself from her alluring perfume and smiled up at him.

"Well thank you Edward" she grinned "or do you prefer Mr Cullen?"

Edward smiled to himself as he wondered how quickly she would climb onto the counter if he asked her to fuck him.

"Edward is fine" he answered.

The room was nothing like Edward was use to staying in. The curtains hanging over the only window resembled something out of the eighties. Lime green with a baby yellow pin stripe. Edward made a mental note to thank Phil for this personally. Throwing his overnight bag onto the dining table he headed towards the small bathroom off to the left. The shower curtain needed replacing and the slight running leak in the toilet was already beginning to get on his nerves. Fortunately the allure of a hot shower pushed anything else to the back of his mind. Collecting the guest towel off the small vanity unit as he passed he slid from his coat, leaving it to fall on the floor and turned on the hot water. Edward was surprised to see the steam instantly rise from the flowing water.

_Well that's something at least_ he thought.

He finished undressing and slipped beneath the warm water. As he placed his head beneath the stream the sound instantly calmed him. Edward ran his hands over his hair and down across his face. With his eyes closed he remembered the girl down stairs. Jessica. He pictured her leant over the counter, the camisole falling forward exposing her youthful breasts clearly for Edwards pleasure. He felt cock begin to stir in protest, and he lowered his face back into the water while letting his hands travel down to grip it. It pulsed in his palm and he felt a moan travel up to escape his slightly parted lips. He was hard now, quicker than he had expected and he tightened his grip as the water continued to seduce his perfect skin. Edward imagined how he would have taken her in the dimly lit room. Her eagerness to please him would leave her at his mercy. He would have entered her from behind; he found no need to look into her eyes. She was a means to an end for him. They all were. Imagining how it would feel to penetrate her Edward began to stroke himself with long hard movements. His chest sighed heavily as he felt the warm travel from between his thighs at such a rough touch. He imagined how she would squirm beneath him as he pinned her face down as he fucked her. His breathing quickened as he started to move his grip faster.

"Fuck, dammit!" he cried as suddenly he was engulfed in icy cold water.

Edward swung open the curtain and fell out of the shower. His body was already shaking in reaction to the chilling surprise. Reaching for the towel he wrapped it around his waist, his erection no longer as demanding as before. Through the window the moonlight set his skin with a silver glow. The beats of water small droplets of light running down his pale skin. He was beautiful. As he silently moved across the floor into the bed the light followed his footsteps. Edward lay on his back and watched as a Tree outside cast shadows across the ceiling. Before he realised how tired he was he had closed his eyes, his warmth returning against the soft sheets of the bed. He was asleep in minutes.

_You are the sun,  
>You are the only one,<br>My heart is blue,  
>My heart is blue for you<em>

_Be my, be my, be my little rock & roll queen_

Edward's phone tore through his deep sleep and he woke with a start. He was lying naked; the towel had long since been tossed to the foot of the bed. He stumble out of bed and walked towards the song pouring from the phone. Searching through the pile of clothes on the floor in the bathroom he found it and flipped it open.

"Yeah" he croaked hoarsely

"Jesus it's midday, are you still sleeping?" asked Phil

"Where are you?" Edward replied, not bothering to answer; Phil already knew it.

"About five minutes away"

"I'll meet you out front" Edward told him and then hung up the phone.

Phil was parked just down from the entrance to the motel. Edward pulled his coat collar up around his neck, shadowing part of his face and walked towards the car.

"Sleepy Beauty" smiled Phil as Edward slid into the front seat beside him.

"Shut it" Edward growled in response.

Phil laughed as he pulled the car off the curb and drove towards the centre of the small town of Forks. Edward let his mind drift to the young girl last night but he quickly brushed it off. It wasn't so much the idea of her that lingered, but the idea of a woman. Edward had almost all but forgotten what it felt like to really want, to crave a woman. Jessica was simply an alluring subject, but to Edward she was just a refresher.

"Have you even heard a word I said?" Phil's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Not one" Edward laughed "Go on, I'm listening now"

Phil huffed heavily

"I said, her name is Bella and she'll be the one on most nights at this place so don't piss her off"

"I'm not going to piss her off, I'm not getting in anyone's way and they can stay out of mind" Edward replied coldly.

"Don't be a bastard and play nice" Phil warned.

"Don't I always?" Edward smirked

"I've spoken with the manager" Phil continued, ignoring Edwards remark "No one should ask you many questions so don't go volunteering anything"

Edward nodded and turned to face the window. He watched as the people of the town moved about in their own worlds. Some glanced at him as the car travelled past them. Phil continued to talk but it became mere background noise. Overshadowed by Edwards own inner dialogue.

_You think you can hide here forever? You're such a fucking fool_

The car pulled behind a small sheltered building. The front entrance surprised Edward with it's casual almost homey appearance. Off to the left of the main room Edward saw recliner sofa's and a small love seat. Off to the other side of the room was another long sofa and a flat screen sat on a small corner unit at the other end of the room.

A short elderly women approach from a room to their right.

"Hello" she smiled "I'm Sue, Phil I assume?" She nodded towards him.

"Yes Mam" he replied "and this is Edward" he motioned towards where Edward stood at the entrance to the TV Room"

"That's our Rec room" Sue replied, answering Edwards thoughts "available to use at any time of day or night, but be sure to keep the volume down during night hours"

Sue approached Edward, holding her hand out she offered him a small key.

"You're upstairs on the left; the numbers are on the door" she turned to Phil and smiled "Nice to meet you, you have my number if you need anything"

Edward raised his eyebrow as Phil said his goodbyes to Sue and approached him.

"What?" he asked

Edward shook his head and started towards the stairs.

"Listen, I got to get going or I'll never make it home. You have my number, I'll visit in a in a week's time but call if you need anything" Phil called from behind him.

After watching Phil leave Edward made his way to his room. It was small but adequate. Tossing his bag onto the end of the bed he laid beside it, pulling a men's health magazine he flicked through the pages. He doesn't remember at what point it happened, but soon he had fallen asleep, the magazine landing on the fall beside him.

When he woke the room was filled with darkness. He reached to the bedside table and turned on a small lamp. Light filled the room, casting shadows across the wearing furniture. Edward stretched and reached for his bag. Rummaging through the mess he pulled a sweatshirt and track pants out along with a towel and bag full of toiletries. Edward was use to living out of suitcases now and found it to be second nature. Making his way from the room he started down the hall. Realising he had not been told where the bathroom was located he paused, looking for a sign of where it might be. He decided to head downstairs to find someone to ask, instead of wasting time looking. When he reached the bottom of the stairs no one was located in the small entrance room. The TV room was coated in darkness, no signs of anyone there either. Slightly annoyed Edward turned to go back upstairs, but was stopped by the sound of the back door closing. He turned to meet her eyes and she saw him at the same time. Edward stared at the woman before him. He cleared his throat to introduce himself but couldn't find the words. He saw her lips part discreetly and was sure she was in the same predicament. He saw her look away, diverting her eyes but he could not do the same. Her auburn hair shadowing her fair skin, he watched her brush it away from around her eyes and tucked it behind her ears.

Edward suddenly realised he was holding his breath.


End file.
